Déjame Verte
by Audrey du Lac
Summary: Harry es secuestrado, maniatado y maltratado;pronto conocerá el amor a manos de su misterioso enfermero, peroel destino les tiene preparada más de una sorpresa mientras él harry es entregado a un mortífago como esclavo y un dilema se desata. pd:soy Nissa
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- Despertando**

Harry despertó de un sueño profundo, trato de estirarse pero se encontró con que estaba encadenado de pies y manos a una pared pues podía sentir las cadenas apretando sus muñecas; quiso abrir los ojos, pero descubrió que no podía ver nada, los tenía tapados con una especie de venda que le impedía saber en que lugar estaba, por el frío que podía sentir, además de una intensa humedad y olor a moho, supuso que se encontraba en alguna mazmorra , él se preguntaba como es que había llegado ahí ; de pronto todo volvió a su mente.

**********Flash Back**********

Esa mañana se había despertado sin huir el bullicio de sus compañeros de cuarto ni del resto de los gryffindors, lo cual se le hizo realmente extraño, era su primer día de clases del séptimo año, y supuso que los alumnos estarían como locos corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase de la mañana, tal vez se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

Después de darse una ducha y arreglarse lo mejor posible, bajo a su sala común, pero no vio a nadie, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, se le había echo demasiado trade probablemente todos estaban terminando sus desayuno en el Gran Comedor o se dirigían a sus clases, pero se pregunto como es que ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni algún otro compañero lo había despertado.

_Tal vez solo quisieron que descansara más, ellos saben que he estado muy agotado y estresado por lo de la batalla con Voldemort- _pensó Harry; y efectivamente eso había sucedido, Hermione había subido a la habitación de los chicos para despertarlos, pero cuando vio a Harry, durmiendo por primera vez tan tranquilamente pensó que no era justo despertarlo, debían dejarlo descansar, el chico había estado presionado con sus entrenamientos para la batalla final.

De pronto se oyeron gritos y un enorme estruendo, Harry salió a ver que pasaba; fuera de la sala, veía a los alumnos gritar y correr aterrorizados, al principio pensó que el profesor Snape había causado tal revuelo, ya que era conocido por su mal genio con los alumnos que el consideraba incompetentes, y estos tenían que huir lo más lejos posible del aula de pociones.

**-Pobre chico, no sabe en la que se metió-** dijo Harry- _pero pensándolo bien, a pesar de que Snape es un gruñón de primera no armaría tal alboroto, además últimamente anda más amable con todos, bueno dentro de su muy peculiar forma de ser_, pensó Harry mientras caminaba rumbo al gran comedor a averiguar que pasaba.

Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor pudo oír ruidos que le indicaban que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en el comedor y entonces lo supo, eran mortífagos habían entrado a Hogwarts, pero como es que no vio a ninguno en los pasillos.

Al tratar de abrir las puertas del Comedor, se dio cuenta de que estaba bloqueada, así que saco su varita, pronunció un hechizo y las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un enorme ejercito de mortífagos, entonces supuso que de algún modo Dumbledore había sellado la puerta para que éstos no salieran, también se percato de que sus amigos Ron y Hermione estaban ahí, junto con otros alumnos de diversas casas; los mortífagos al ver que Harry estaba ahí se fueron contra el, mientras tanto profesores como los amigos de Harry trataban de evitar que se acercaran a él

Un hechizo por aquí, otro por allá, Harry peleaba como todo un Gryffindor, parecía que el bando de la luz iba ganando, de pronto unos mortífagos atraparon a un Ron y una Hermione despistados, quitándoles las varitas y dejándolos sin posibilidad de defenderse; Harry fue el único que se percato de esto y de inmediato fue en su ayuda.

**-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada más que a los perritos falderos, o debería decir leoncitos falderos de Potter-** dijo uno de los mortífagos

**-No somos sus perros falderos, somos sus amigos y estamos aquí para ayudarlo y defenderlo- **esta vez hablo Hermione

**-Pues no creo que puedan hacer mucho, o ¿es que acaso era parte de su plan jugar a los rehenes con nosotros-** dijo el segundo mortífago, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se mostraba en su boca y se oían las carcajadas de su compañero.

Fue entonces que llego Harry

**-Suelten a mis amigos, sucios lame botas de Voldemort-** dijo Harry con desprecio

**-Pero mira, si es el salvador del mundo mágico, quien diría que tendríamos el placer de conocer a una celebridad como el, ¿no crees?-**

**-No lo pienso repetir de nuevo, suelten a mis amigos o ya verán, no saben de lo que soy capaz- **dijo Harry molesto

**-Uy que miedo, viste como nos amenazó, ¿y que nos vas a hacer?-**

**-Tú tampoco sabes de lo que somos capaces-**dijo el segundo

**-Harry por favor, no te enfrentes con ellos, lo único que quieren es provocarte, ve y salva a los demás nosotros estaremos bien- **le dijo desesperada y suplicante Hermione

**-Eso es cierto hermano, Herm y yo estaremos bien- **éste era Ron

-**No los puedo dejar aquí y menos con estos-**

**-Harry por favor, que no ves que esto es una trampa- **dijo Hermione que veía a otro mortífago acercarse

Harry ya no pudo contestar, ya que otro mortífago le había lanzado por al espalda un desmaius y éste había caído como roca al suelo. Lo último que Harry vio antes de caer inconsciente fue a sus amigos tratando de zafarse de los mortífagos para ayudarlo.

**********Fin del Flash Back**********

Harry estaba muy confundido, no sabía que hacer, como se iba a librar de esta, ahora si nadie lo iba a poder salvar, pensaba.

------------------

Mientras tanto en otra habitación.

**-¿Así que esta en las mazmorras?-**

**-Si, apenas hace unas horas lo encerramos ahí –**

**- En este momento debe estar despertando el Bello Durmiente-**

**- Bien, creo que es hora de hacer una pequeña visita social- **dijo en tono tan glacial y algo macabro, que hasta hizo que los mortífagos se sintieran temerosos.

**------------------**

Mientras en Hogwarts

**-Es necesario que rescatemos a Harry, ¿crees poder averiguar en donde lo tienen prisionero?-** decía Dumbledore un tanto perturbado- Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle

**-Claro que si, pero debo decir que no será nada fácil-**

**-Debemos correr el riesgo, la vida de Harry esta en peligro, cada minuto que pasa es uno menos para salvarlo y uno más para que se acerque su muerte-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo-**

**-----------------------**

De vuelta en las mazmorras

Harry estaba ya totalmente rendido, después de un rato de tratarse de zafarse de sus cadenas, obviamente sin ningún resultado, se estaba quedando dormido, fue entonces cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y Harry pudo escuchar un leve rechinido proveniente de ésta; entonces sus sentidos se alertaron, pensó que vendrían para llevarle con Voldemort o a un lugar para torturarlo, pero después de unos momentos de absoluto silencio en la habitación él se preguntó si de verdad había alguien ahí; así que se animo a preguntar

**-¿Hay alguien ahí?-** dijo algo asustado, pero no obtuvo respuesta

**-¿Quién esta ahí?, puedo sentir que hay alguien-** dijo más nervioso

Después de unos instantes que a Harry le parecieron eternos, una voz por fin se escucho

**-Si, si hay alguien aquí- **dijo con voz sarcástica

Harry había escuchado esa voz antes, pero no sabía bien donde

**-Vine a hacerte una pequeña visita social-**, entonces para Harry todo estuvo claro

_No puede ser…esa voz_, pensó Harry

**-Eres…**


	2. Chapter 2

En el capítulo anterior

Harry había escuchado esa voz antes, pero no sabía bien donde

**-Vine a hacerte una pequeña visita social-**, entonces para Harry todo estuvo claro

_No puede ser…esa voz_, pensó Harry

**-Eres…**

-------------------------

**Capítulo 2- Heridas**

Dedicado a: **kmk9188,****korime,****LLASE, VeroSev,****Nataly, Tatis y emily_25** que fueron mis primeros reviews, wii!!, me emocione mucho al ver que si gusto la historia y que aunque no haya tenido más reviews haya sido leida, jaja, pero no importa yo apreció mucho los reviews que me hicieron llegar y para ustedes seguré escribiendo la historia hasta que me digan basta,jaja.

**-si, exacto, soy yo-** dijo la voz

**-¿Pero que hago aquí, para que me quieres?-**

**-Eso es algo que tú tendrás que descubrir mi querido Harry-** dijo mientras salía silenciosamente de las mazmorras, dejando a Harry muy perturbado y tratando de descifrar que significaban esas palabras

_¿Que me habrá querido decir?, probablemente solo quiere confundirme o volverme loco, como si no supiera por que estoy aquí, únicamente quería que me lo confirmara_, pensaba detenidamente Harry, _pero me intrigan sus motivos_ .

-------------------------

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts

**-¿Cómo vas con lo que te encargué averiguar?-** decía un preocupado Dumbledore

**-Pues no he podido averiguar mucho, solo se que se encuentra encerrado en alguna mazmorra, pero ¿Cúal y en dónde? No se sabe con certeza–**

**-¿Y que hay de…?-**

**-Me informaron que ya esta al tanto de la situación y que algo esta planeando, pero nadie sabe bien que sea o no quieren decirlo-**

**-¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa?-** Decía un ya muy molesto Dumbledore

**-Al parecer se ha reservado sus planes, de seguro no quiere que alguien lo eche a perder o que algún espía venga a contarte sus planes o al ministerio-**

**-En eso tiene razón, pero ya estoy demasiado impaciente por tener noticias de Harry, me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasarle-**

**-A mi también-**

-------------------------

De vuelta al lugar donde estaba prisionero Harry, pero en otra habitación

**-Ya es hora, vayan y diviértanse un rato-**

**-¿A que clase de diversión se refiere?-**

**-Usen su imaginación ineptos, y lárguense antes de que me hagan enojar más y me arrepienta de dejarlos divertirse un rato- **decía ya sumamente molesta la voz

**-Con su permiso-**

**-Ah y antes de irse, quiero que lo hagan sufrir solo un poco, pero no se excedan, lo quiero vivo, yo también quiero divertirme un rato-**

Y los mortífagos salieron de la habitación, mientras en ese despacho, se quedaba una persona con un sonrisa que a cualquiera le parecería escalofriante

-------------------------

De vuelta en las mazmorras

Harry ya se encontraba muy exhausto, había tratado varias veces de zafarse de sus cadenas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, lo único que pudo lograr fue lastimarse; el sueño lo estaba venciendo cuando oyó que se habría la puerta de nuevo, pensó que era la misma persona de hacía rato, pero se sorprendió al oír las voces de aquellos que habían atacado a sus amigos y capturado después

**-jajajaja, mira, que indefenso se ve ahí encadenado y sin pod defenderse- **decía mientras se acercaba a Harry para acariciarle una mejilla

**-¿Cómo te atreves?, no me toques maldito-**

**-jajajaja, tranquilo fierecilla, creo que tendremos que domarte, aprenderás a hablarnos con cariño, ¿o no?-**le decía a sus compañero

**-jaja ja, por supuesto, hay qe enseñarle a tratar a las personas, y portarse bien con sus anfitriones-**decía el otro, con un tono totalmente sarcástico

**-Aléjense de mí, o ya verán-**

**-¿Lo oíste?, de nuevo nos esta amenazando-**

**-¿ Y que piensas hacernos gatito?¿maullarnos?- **decía uno de los mortífagos , definitivamente era una burla, mientras se acercaba a Harry igual que el otro para de igual forma tocarle una mejilla, pero lo toco demasiado cerca de la boca y Harry aprovecho para morderle la mano.

**-¡ahhh! maldito niño-**dijo sobándose la mano, para después golpear con la misma a Harry

**-Definitivamente hay que enseñarte a respetar- **dijo esto el otro mortífago con un tono que hasta a su compañero le helo la sangre

-------------------------

De regreso en Hogwarts- Sala común de Gryffindor

**-Ron, estoy muy preocupado por Harry, ¿Cómo estará?¿Qué le estarán haciendo?-**decía Hermione

**-Herm, no tengo idea, pero espero que nuestro amigo este bien-**

**-También espero lo mismo-**

-------------------------

Mientras en las mazmorras

Los dos mortífagos salían sumamente contentos, dejando atrás a un Harry totalmente maltrecho y sangrante y casi muerto, tal vez recibirían un fuerte castigo por esto, pero bien valía la pena se decían a si mismos.

Pero al salir se encontraron con alguien más, que al verlos solo pudo temer lo peor y se asomo a la mazmorra

**-¿Pero que demonios hicieron idiotas?-** decía preocupado

**-Solo divertirnos un rato, pero ahí te lo dejamos para que te entretengas un rato también-** dijo uno de los mortífagos

**-Si, todo tuyo-**

**-Demonios, ahora tendré que tratar de curarlo y no se que pueda pasar- **decía preocupado

**-Pues más te vale que lo cures y rápido o ya sabes quien se va a enojar-** decía el otro mortífago

**-Ustedes son los que actúan sin pensar y yo siempre tengo que componer sus estupideces-**

**-Cálmate, además ya sabes que si nos ayudas serás recompensado y no le diremos lo que sabemos de ti-**

**-Solo por eso los ayudo, por que no es de mi agrado corregir sus idioteces-** decía extremadamente molesto, mientras los mortífagos se perdían por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida de las mazmorras; rápidamente entro a la celda, y tomo el rostro de Harry entre los suyos

-**Mira como te han dejado esos salvajes-** le decía con mucho cariño a un Harry inconsciente, _pobre de ti todo lo que has sufrido y ahora viniste a parar aquí donde solo te espera más sufrimiento,_ pensaba**- pero mientras yo este aquí, te juro que haré lo posible por hacer de este infierno algo más llevadero-** decía mientras acariciaba con cariño los cabellos de Harry y comenzaba a curarlo.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, wii!!!!, ya apareció el enfermero, jojo, aún no se quien será y se que el cap. esta algo cortito y como que deja mucho a la imaginación, pero espero que se sigan interesando en la historia, si tienen alguna observación que hacerme y les da pena dejar un comment, les dejo mi correo para que me manden sus preguntas, maldiciones, tomatazos, refrescadas, ideas, en fin lo que se les ocurra, es nissa_.mx


	3. Chapter 3

En el capítulo anterior

-**Mira como te han dejado esos salvajes-** le decía con mucho cariño a un Harry inconsciente, _pobre de ti todo lo que has sufrido y ahora viniste a parar aquí donde solo te espera más sufrimiento,_ pensaba**- pero mientras yo este aquí, te juro que haré lo posible por hacer de este infierno algo más llevadero-** decía mientras acariciaba con cariño los cabellos de Harry y comenzaba a curarlo.

-------------------------

**Capítulo 3- Conociendo y recordando**

Harry estaba inconsciente después de aquella golpiza, pero entre sueños oía que le hablaban y aunque no podía escuchar exactamente que le decía esa voz notaba cierto aire de ternura y compasión.

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar y sintió que alguien estaba tocándolo por lo que inmediatamente se asusto y comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse del agarre de la otra persona; pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba siendo curado por dicha persona, inmediatamente se tranquilizo un poco y se atrevió a preguntarle

**- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-** pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del otro, _¿Por qué no me contesta? ¿Qué esta esperando?, esto me esta poniendo nervioso_

**- ¡Contéstame!-**pero la única contestación que tuvo fue el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada, por lo que Harry imaginó que aquel extraño se habría retirado.

Un para de días habían pasado y nadie se había parado por aquel lugar el que Harry estaba recluido, excepto aquel misterioso personaje, a quien Harry le había nombrado su enfermero, puesto que solo se aparecía en aquella mazmorra para revisar sus heridas y ni se dignaba en dirigirle la palabra mientras hacia su labor. Esta situación ya estaba desesperando a Harry, por más que se esforzaba en hacer plática con ese hombre, el simplemente no le parecía tener interés alguno en conversar con el, ni siquiera para insultarlo; Harry incluso sentía que ese extraño lo trataba con demasiada amabilidad, pues para su gusto un mortífago debería ser más rudo con el.

Desde su encierro Harry no había recibido alimento alguno, excepto las pociones que le llevaba su enfermero, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos comida; su enfermero ya se había percatado de este suceso pero no había podido llevar algo de comida pues lo tenían bastante controlado al principio, _¿Cómo es que estos malditos no te han dado ni siquiera un trozo de pan?, se supone que deberían tratarte mejor no creo que quieran dejarte morir, sabiendo especialmente el interés que tiene su amo por ti, si , su amo, por que aunque trabajo para el, él no es mi amo; estoy a su lado solo para poder cuidarte y haré hasta lo imposible para poder liberarte aunque tenga que morir, por ti y por darte tu libertad lo haría con gusto_.

Con ese pensamiento decidió esperar que todos o la mayoría se durmieran, sería más fácil esquivar a lo pocos que quedaban despiertos, iría a buscar algo para Harry_ -_**Iré a las cocinas por algo para ti, no puedo soportar ver como, aún con las pociones y curaciones, te debilitas solo por sus caprichos tontos- **entonces salió de su habitación y se apareció cerca del lugar en donde Harry estaba recluido, pero oyó voces provenientes de la celda.

**-¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Qué quiere?-** preguntaba sumamente preocupado, pues temía la respuesta, ya que en el momento en que la puerta de su celda se abrió comenzó a sentir que la cicatriz le dolía

**-¿Acaso no lo sabes? , Que gran mentira es tu leyenda, Harry Potter-**

Esas palabras, no podría ser nadie más y de pronto esas imágenes de su cuarto año volvieron a su cabeza

**********Flash Back**********

Dos chicos se encontraban corriendo por un laberinto mientras un fuerte viento llenaba el lugar y el laberinto se cerraba poco a poco, los dos llegaron frente a la copa de los Tres Magos

**-Anda tócala- **decía Cedric

**-No-**

**-Me salvaste, tócala-**

**-Juntos, 1…-** dijó Harry

**-2…3-** dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo que tocaban la copa y eran trasladados al cementerio de Little Hangleton

**-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Cedric

**-Si, ¿y tu?-**

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** decía un bastante desconcertado Cedric

**-Ya había estado aquí-** comentó Harry, inspeccionando un poco el lugar

**-Es un traslador jaja, la copa es un traslador-** decía muy divertido

**-En mi sueño estuve aquí- **decía algo preocupado Harry mientras observaba una inscripción en una lápida de piedra- **Tom Riddle…Cedric debemos tocar la copa ¡Ahora!-** decía un ya muy intranquilo Harry

**-¿De que hablas?-** preguntó Cedric

De pronto una puerta se abrió y por ella salió Peter Petigrew y entonces la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a lastimarle, mientras la leña sobre la que se encontraba un caldero comenzaba a arder, todo al mismo tiempo.

**-¡ahhhhh!-**decía Harry, mientras se tiraba la piso de dolor

**-Harry, ¿Qué sucede?-** preguntaba Cedric ya intranquilo

**-Toma la copa, ¡ahh!-** decía Harry ya completamente invadido por el dolor mientras Colagusano se aproximaba más hacia ellos cargando entre sus brazos, lo que parecía ser, el señor tenebroso

**-¡Ahhh!, ¡Ahh!-** gritaba Harry por el inmenso dolor

**-¿Quién es y que es lo que quiere?-** preguntó Cedric, apuntando con su varita a la figura que se aproximaba

**-Mata al intruso-** se oyó decir a una voz, la cual no era otra que la del señor oscuro

**-AVADA KEDAVRA-** se oyó pronunciar a una voz y Cedric salió disparado mientras un resplandor verde lo golpeaba

**-Noooo… Cedric-**decía Harry muy consternado, mientras era elevado por Peter y apresado por una estatua que se encontraba tras el

**-Hazlo, ahora-** le dijó el Lord a Colagusano, para que lo depositara dentro del caldero y comenzara el ritual para resucitarlo.

Cuando este hubo concluido, el caldero comenzó a arder en llamas y de el surgió, Lord Voldemort, quien inmediatamente se acerco a Colagusano en su busca de su varita para llamar a sus seguidores quienes no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

Harry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, pues todavía no procesaba bien lo que estaba pasando, Cedric y él habían sido llevados hasta el cementerio saboteando la copa, Cedric había muerto y por si fuera poco el Señor tenebroso había vuelto, todo en tan solo unos instantes.

Mientras Harry trataba de zafarse de su prisión, Voldemort les daba la bienvenida a sus mortífagos**-bienvenidos amigos, han pasado trece años y aún así aquí están frente a mi, como si todo hubiera sido ayer – **hizo una pausa

**-La verdad me siento muy decepcionado, ninguno trató de encontrarme-**acercandosé a cada uno y quitándoles las máscaras; para despúes acercase a Cedric **– oh, era un muchacho apuesto-**

**-No lo toque-**se oyó gritar a Harry

**-Harry, oh por poco olvido que estabas ahí, parado sobre los huesos de mi padre, te presentaría pero se que últimamente eres casi tan famoso como yo-**mientrashace una pausa y voltea a ver a sus seguidores- **el muchacho que sobrevivió, que gran mentira es tu leyenda Harry-** entonces voltea a verlo de nuevo y se acerca

**-¿Quieres que revele lo que paso esa noche hace trece años?-**se comienza a alejar de Harry**-¿quieres que divulgue como perdí en realidad mis poderes –**hace otra pequeña pausa**- si, debo hacerlo- **entonces comienza su relato de cómo el amor de su madre por Harry lo salvo aquella ocasión, de cómo la magia antigua que el no conocía fue su perdición

**-Pero ya no importa, ahora puedo tocarte- **le decía a Harry mientras se acercaba y tocaba su cicatriz, para después liberarlo y retarlo a duelo.

Harry recordaba como fue que lo obligo a hacer una reverencia por medio de la maldición **IMPERIO**, para después lanzarle un** CRUCIO**, el trato de defenderse lanzándole un **EXPELLIARMUS**, pero éste lo esquivó.

Voldemort comenzó a acercarse a Harry **– a partir de hoy nadie jamás volverá a cuestionar mis poderes, a partir de hoy si hablan de ti hablarán solo de cómo me suplicaste morir y yo como soy muy piadoso te complací –** le decía a Harry ante la atenta mirada de sus seguidores

– **Levántate-** decía al mismo tiempo que Harry era levantado y el se escondía tras una estatua**- No vuelvas a darme la espalda-** pronunció Voldemort mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a Harry

**- Quiero que me mires cuando te mate y quiero ver cuando la luz escape de tus ojos-** Harry armandosé de valor salió a enfrentarlo y se fue a cercando lentamente

**- Como usted quiera-** respirando profundamente**- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!-** apuntó Harry a Voldemort

**-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-** pronunciaba al mismo tiempo Voldemort

Ambos hechizos chocaron y los dos contendientes trataban de mantener el suyo por encima del otro, de pronto las varitas se conectaron y se creo una especie de campo a su alrededor y Harry pudo como ver como poco a poco aparecían los fantasmas de las personas que habían sido asesinadas por el Lord, entre ellos sus padres, para ayudarlo a detenerlo un momento mientras el escapaba.

Harry solto la conexión y corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric**- ¡ACCIO!-** y entones atrajo el traslador y despareció del cementerio, dejando atrás a un muy molesto Voldemort.

**********Fin del Flash Back**********

**-¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?, ¿Por qué no simplemente me asesinaste cuando llegué?-**

**- Harry, es simple, muy simple de echo, es obvio que tengo mejores planes para ti que matarte y ya-**

**-¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?, ¿De que me estas hablando?-**

**-Eso, mi querido Harry, es algo que sabrás cuando sea la hora-**

**-Yo no quiero ser parte de tus planes, jamás te ayudaría a ti-**

**-¿Y quien te pregunto si querías o no querías?, aquí mando yo y se hace lo que yo quiera-**

**-Nunca te ayudaré y no puedes obligarme-**

**-¿Estas seguro? …¡CRUCIO!-**

Entonces Harry comenzó a sentir un daño tan profundo e indescriptible que se empezó a retorcer de dolor**- ¡ahhhh! Para por favor, eso duele demasiado-**

**-Mira, quien diría que tendría al "niño que vivió", tan indefenso y suplicando por su vida, de nuevo jajajajajaja-**

**-Por favor detente-**decía Harry**-Haré lo que quieras, pero ya para-** pero él no hizo caso a sus suplicas y siguió torturándolo un buen rato

**-Jajaja, Lo ves, pequeño Harry, tengo maneras para convencerte- **le dijó mientras salía por la puerta alegremente, como solo podía estar después de una buena tortura, dejando atrás a un demacrado Harry

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de esa guarida se encontraba un hombre tremendamente acongojado, aún podía oír los gritos de Harry, pidiendo que se detuviera y dejara de hacerle daño, sin poderlo evitar unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero enseguida las seco, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o lo descubrirían y el no podía permitirse dejar a Harry solo; pero no se percato que mientras huía de aquel escondrijo, era observado atentamente por unos ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Juju, ¿Qué onda?, pues ando por acá reportándome, y dejándoles el siguiente capítulo; se que había dicho que lo iba a publicar desde hace un buen jaja, pero aparte de que se me perdió por que lo guarde en otro lado, mi padre se apodero de mi compu para bajar juegos; así que tuve que robármela para buscar el capitulo jaja. Bueno y ya después de mi pato aventura que creo que a nadie le interesa jaja, les dejo el capítulo y espero sus comentarios.

En el capítulo anterior

**-Jajaja, Lo ves, pequeño Harry, tengo maneras para convencerte- **le dijo mientras salía por la puerta alegremente, como solo podía estar después de una buena tortura, dejando atrás a un demacrado Harry

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de esa guarida se encontraba un hombre tremendamente acongojado, aún podía oír los gritos de Harry, pidiendo que se detuviera y dejara de hacerle daño, sin poderlo evitar unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero enseguida las seco, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o lo descubrirían y el no podía permitirse dejar a Harry solo; pero no se percato que mientras huía de aquel escondrijo, era observado atentamente por unos ojos.

-------------------------

**Capítulo 4- Recuerdos y consecuencias**

**-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué es lo que veo?, el aquí y a esta hora- **decía bastante divertido

**-creo que a mi amo le complacerá enterarse de que andabas husmeando por aquí-** murmuraba más que nada para si mismo, pero observando detenidamente cada movimiento que el otro realizaba

**- pero será en otra ocasión- **dicho esto, siguió su camino en silencio perdiéndose en las sombras de la noche

-------------------------

Después de huir de aquel lugar, sólo se dedicó a caminar, al parecer sin rumbo fijo, mientras pensaba la mejor manera de ayudar a Harry; pero el recuerdo de Harry gritando de dolor no lo dejaba pensar claramente, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma evocación

**********Flash Back**********

**-¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?, ¿Por qué no simplemente me asesinaste cuando llegué?-**

_Esa es la voz de Harry, ¿Con quien estará hablando?, ¿Serán esos idiotas de nuevo_?, pensaba

**- Harry, es simple, muy simple de echo, es obvio que tengo mejores planes para ti que matarte y ya-**

_Es él_

**-¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?, ¿De que me estas hablando?-**

_Exacto, ¿De que planes esta hablando?_

**-Eso, mi querido Harry, es algo que sabrás cuando sea la hora-**

_Espero que no sea lo que temo, pobre de ti Harry_

**-Yo no quiero ser parte de tus planes, jamás te ayudaría a ti-**

_No esperaba menos de ti, era obvio que siendo la persona que eres, dijeras eso_

**-¿Y quien te pregunto si querías o no querías?, aquí mando yo y se hace lo que yo quiera-**

_¿Piensa obligarlo?, ¿Por qué me sorprende que lo haga?, siempre sucede lo mismo, se hace su voluntad y nada más, debería haberlo imaginado _

**-Nunca te ayudaré y no puedes obligarme-**

_No lo retes, no lo hagas, por favor,_ murmuraba como si Harry pudiera oírlo o, al menos, tenía la esperanza de que eso sucediera

**-¿Estas seguro? …¡CRUCIO!-**

_¡Noooooo!,_ gritaba mentalmente, _por favor que se detenga, que deje de torturarlo; no puede ser posible y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada_; y sin más salió corriendo del lugar,mientras sentía como su pecho se oprimía con cada grito de Harry, pero mientras más se alejaba más le parecía oír los gritos

**********Fin del Flash Back**********

**-¡Ya basta!, no seas tonto, en lugar de estar deprimiéndote debes pensar que hacer- **se decía a si mismo_, debes armar un buen plan, pero eso se va a llevar tiempo y sin duda vas a necesitar ayuda, _pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación en Hogwarts para dormir, tal vez su almohada pudiera darle la solución.

Llegó a su habitación, pero no tenía sueño, así que pensó que un baño sería la mejor opción para relajarse y poder descansar.

Después de tomar una larga ducha, salió del baño y se enfundó en su pijama para después tirarse en su cama y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

-------------------------

Al día siguiente

Esa mañana se despertó muy temprano, pues no había logrado conciliar el sueño; después de vestirse bajó a tomar su desayuno en el gran comedor, tomando su lugar de siempre, sin mirar, con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, a las pocas personas que estaban a su alrededor, ni mucho menos prestarles atención alguna.

Después de terminar su desayuno se dispuso a salir del comedor, y salió a caminar por los jardines rumbo al lago; al llegar ahí se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y observo el lago, tan tranquilo, que no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que vio a Harry, sentado en ese mismo lugar, contemplando la misma imagen; y ante este pensamiento sonrió.

**- Cómo me gustaría verte aquí, de nuevo, sonriente y con tus amigos- **entonces, la dura realidad lo golpeó y volvió de su tierra de ensueño, estaba siendo requerido en el escondite de quien no debe ser nombrado, seguramente para atender a Harry.

Aunque le encantaba ver a su amado Harry, no le gustaba el motivo por el cuál lo tenía que ver, siempre era para curarlo y ni siquiera podía dirigirle la palabra; por miedo a ser reconocido y a delatarse él mismo con respecto a sus sentimientos; si alguien se enteraba, ambos estarían en un grave peligro.

Después de dejar de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se apareció en los terrenos cercanos a la guarida del Lord, atravesó el bosque que rodeaba dicho lugar y al llegar a la puerta se encontró con que había mucho movimiento dentro del lugar.

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?, el amo esta muy molesto, quiere que vayas a su despacho inmediatamente-** decía uno de los mortífagos completamente aterrado- **Ayer el Lord torturó a ese mocoso hasta el cansancio y esta inconsciente desde la madrugada-**

Entonces se le hizo un nudo el corazón, estaba desesperado por ir a ver a "su" Harry, pero sabía que tenía que presentarse ante Voldemort**- En seguida voy-** y salió prácticamente corriendo de la estancia para llegar al despacho del señor tenebroso

-------------------------

Dentro del despacho de Voldemort

**-¿Cómo puede ser que aún no llegué?, ¿Acaso no sabe que a mi no se me hace esperar?- **musitaba el Lord, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta**-****Pasa-** dijo secamente

Él caminó hasta llegar frente al escritorio en el cual se encontraba sentado Voldemort-** Disculpe, mi señor, lamento el retraso pero me fue algo complicado salir del colegio-** le dijo a modo disculpa, esperando que se creyera la mentira

**-Tienes suerte de que me urjan tus servicios en este momento, quiero que vayas a la celda de Potter y te asegures de que siga con vida, lo necesito vivo- **expresó con una sonrisa muy peculiar en el**- así que más te vale curarlo, no quiero que mi diversión se acabe tan rápido-**esto enfureció mucho a nuestro misterioso enfermero**-puedes irte- **fue lo último que le dijo el Lord antes de girar en su silla, dándole la espalda al mortífago

**- Enseguida mi Lord**- hizó una reverencia y se encamino a la puerta cuando escucho que el lord le dirigía la palabra

**-Y cuando acabes con Potter, quiero verte aquí de nuevo-** esto lo dijo con un tono tan escalofriante que hasta a él mismo le hubiera dado terror

-------------------------

Salió disparado del despacho de Voldemort y llegó a las mazmorras con todo lo necesario para auxiliar a Harry; pero cuando entró, lo que vio lo dejó helado


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior

**-Tienes suerte de que me urjan tus servicios en este momento, quiero que vayas a la celda de Potter y te asegures de que siga con vida, lo necesito vivo- **expresó con una sonrisa muy peculiar en el**- así que más te vale curarlo, no quiero que mi diversión se acabe tan rápido-**esto enfureció mucho a nuestro misterioso enfermero**-puedes irte- **fue lo último que le dijo el Lord antes de girar en su silla, dándole la espalda al mortífago

**- Enseguida mi Lord**- hizo una reverencia y se encamino a la puerta cuando escucho que el lord le dirigía la palabra

**-Y cuando acabes con Potter, quiero verte aquí de nuevo-** esto lo dijo con un tono tan escalofriante que hasta a él mismo le hubiera dado terror

-------------------------

Salió disparado del despacho de Voldemort y llegó a las mazmorras con todo lo necesario para auxiliar a Harry; pero cuando entró, lo que vio lo dejó helado

-------------------------

**Capítulo 5- **

Ahí, enfrente de el se encontraba Harry en un estado deplorable, aún peor que el de la vez pasada, su ropa estaba echa jirones y llena de sangre; se podían ver todos los cortes que tenía en la piel e incluso, si no fuera por que él sabía que el prisionero de esa celda era Harry no lo habría reconocido al entrar. Harry tenía la cara llena de moretones, cortadas y en algunas partes se podía ver que la piel se había desprendido.

Él sabía que si no lo atendía de inmediato Harry podría contraer alguna infección o incluso morir, por lo cuál, rápidamente salió de su repentino shock y corrió a su lado para ver si aún podía hacer algo por el, pero al llegar a su lado, se estremeció al no oír su respiración.

----------------------------

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts

-Profesor Dumbledore, Ron y yo estamos muy preocupados, ya pasaron varios días y aún no sabemos nada de Harry, ¿Cómo es que aún no lo han encontrado?- decía Hermione muy preocupada

-Yo también estoy muy preocupado por el, pero la Orden ya esta trabajando en eso-contesto el viejo director-será mejor que vayan a clases- les indicó con seriedad

-Profesor, es que de verdad queremos ayudar a encontrar a Harry, y esta mañana teníamos clases de pociones, pero el profesor Snape no asistió- comentó Ron como si nada

-Se nos hizo extraño, por que el profesor nunca falta-agregó Hermione

-Tiene razón señorita Granger, es extraño que haya faltado-comento preocupado, _¿me pregunto en dónde estará?_

----------------------------

De regreso a las mazmorras

Él estaba tan asustado, Harry, "su Harry", no estaba respirando; al instante se paralizó temiendo lo peor, pero decidió actuar; haría todo por salvarlo y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que Harry seguía vivo, pero en muy mal estado, su pulso era bastante débil y casi imperceptible.

Enseguida sacó lo necesario para tratar las heridas de su maletín, lo trato con mucho cuidado y cariño como si de un muñeco de porcelana se tratará y fuera a romperse con el más mínimo toque.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero tenía la impresión de que había sido bastante; cuando estaba terminando de curar las heridas de Harry, él recuperó la conciencia y al instante se alarmo; pero sintió un toque familiar y el mismo aroma que siempre lo acompañaba; aquél aroma que le indicaba que estaba a salvo al menos por el momento.

**-¿E…eres tu verdad?, el que siempre me ayuda-** decía con la voz entrecortada y muy débil

En ese momento el se sintió con la necesidad de decirle que si, que el era quien siempre estaría ahí para el, en fin, tantas cosas, pero sabía que si hablaba con él, simplemente se echaría de cabeza, y tal vez Harry no le permitiría ayudarlo.**-aja-** fue lo único que dijo y Harry se sorprendió muchísimo por que era la primera vez que le decía algo, de echo él no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte del otro.

-Tu voz- dijo Harry, pero al momento hizo una pausa- me parece algo conocida- señaló algo pensativo.

_Demonios, no debí haber dicho nada, de seguro ya sabe quien soy_

**-Debe ser que aún estoy cansado, me duele todo –**dijo esperando obtener alguna respuesta, pero nada-

_Que bien, no me reconoció, pero para evitar cualquier otra metida de pata de mi parte mejor me voy_, entonces comenzó a recoger los diversos instrumentos y pociones que había utilizado para curar a Harry.

_¿Ya se va?, ¿Por qué?, ¿será que no quiere estar aquí?_**- ¿Ya te vas?- **decía Harry con un aire de decepción, _ay Harry es obvio que no quiere estar aquí hace esto nada más por obligación_

**-¿Podrías darme algo de comer?-** expresó Harry**-es que tengo hambre- **termino de decir, pero la verdad no era necesario que lo mencionara pues su estómago ya se le había adelantado

-Él sacó de su túnica un pedazo de pan un poco duro y se lo dio**-Gracias-** fue todo lo que respondió Harry antes de tratar de llevarse el pedazo de pan a la boca , para después ir como se apartaba aquél hombre y se dirigía, lo más seguro, a la salida de aquel lugar._ Aún me pregunto por que me trata así, ¿Por qué aún me mantiene vivo?, ¿será que el también es un prisionero?, no entiendo _nada _y por lo visto el no aclarará mis dudas_

La llegar a la puerta él se giró y se quedo observando a Harry mientras intentaba comer, pero al ver que las cadenas que lo sostenían le impedían llevar el pedazo de pan a su boca, se acerco a donde estaba Harry y tomo el trozo de su mano y se lo dio a comer.

Des púes que Harry terminó de comer , el se volvió a dirigir a la puerta, pero pronto oyó una voz y se detuvo.

**-¿Algún día piensas decirme quién eres?, ¿Fuiste capturado por los mortífagos también?**-

Pero simplemente no respondió, abrió la puerta y salió, pero no sin antes voltear y dar un último vistazo a su amado, dejándolo ahí sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Esto me desespera, ¿Por qué demonios nunca me contesta?_

----------------------------

En el despacho de Voldemort

**-¿Por qué se tarda tanto?, no puede ser que el mocoso ese esté tan mal-**

En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta

**-Pasa-**

**-Mi Lord- **le dijo haciendo una reverencia

**-¿Sigue vivo el mocoso?-** le dijo con desprecio

**- Si mi señor, hice todo lo posible por salvarlo, estaba muy mal-**le explicaba a Voldemort

**- ¿Así que va a vivir?-**

**-Si mi Lord, es lo más seguro-**

**-Está bien-le dijo girándose para darle la espalda**

**-Si no necesita nada más mi señor, ¿puedo retirarme?-**

**-Aún no, lo harás hasta que yo te diga que te puedes ir- **le indicó, más bien dicho le ordenó- **parece que aún no entiendes que aquí se hace lo que yo digo, pensaba pasarte lo de la mañana y reservártelo para otra ocasión, pero creo que es necesario que aprendas a seguir ordenes- **dijó esto al mismo tiempo que entraban varios mortifagos al despacho del Lord

**- Llévenselo-**

----------------------------

De regreso con Harry

**-¡Auch!,me duele todo-** _como me gustaría poder safarme de estas cadenas y poder escapar; en cuanto tenga oportunidad le voy a hacer pagar esto a Voldemort, no creo que falte mucho para que Dumbledore y la orden me encuentre; lo único que voy a lamentar va a ser no verlo de nuevo, bueno mejor dicho tenerlo cerca_

**-Harry ¿en que demonios estas pensando?-**se decía a si mismo, _¿Qué es esto que siento cuando se acerca a mi?, ¿Por que, aunque no lo he visto me parece que lo conociera desde hace tanto?_

Estas eran las preguntas que tal vez nunca tendrían respuesta.

-------------------------

En el próximo capítulo

**-El no puede seguir a cargo -**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Por qué esta enamorado de Potter-**


	6. Chapter 6

En el capítulo anterior

**-¡Auch!,me duele todo-** _como me gustaría poder zafarme de estas cadenas y poder escapar; en cuanto tenga oportunidad le voy a hacer pagar esto a Voldemort, no creo que falte mucho para que Dumbledore y la orden me encuentre; lo único que voy a lamentar va a ser no verlo de nuevo, bueno mejor dicho tenerlo cerca_

**-Harry ¿en que demonios estas pensando?-**se decía a si mismo, _¿Qué es esto que siento cuando se acerca a mi?, ¿Por que, aunque no lo he visto me parece que lo conociera desde hace tanto?_

Estas eran las preguntas que tal vez nunca tendrían respuesta.

-------------------------

**Capítulo 6- Primer Acercamiento**

Mientras era llevado por sus compañeros mortífagos hacia una sala, lo más probable, de tortura; no pudo evitar pensar en Harry, él era su única razón de vivir y de haberse unido a las filas del Lord para su protección, si algo le pasaba, no quería que su Harry siguiera sufriendo en ese lugar; per no pudo seguir sumido en sus pensamientos , puesto que ya habían llegado al lugar que, efectivamente, era la sala que usaban para torturar a loa espías y traidores al Lord; pudo reconocerla por la puerta que era de metal y tenía una cerradura muy especial.

Los mortífagos abrieron la puerta y lo echaron dentro, para después volver a cerrar dicha puerta; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ésta fue abierta de nuevo, dando paso a un hombre que desde luego era Lord Voldemort; quien después de torturarlo un poco y habiendo saciado su sed, se retiró.

**-Hagan lo que quieran con el-** se volteo para dirigirse a la puerta, en la que estaban los mortífagos que lo habían llevado ahí

**- ah, lo olvidaba-** dijo haciendo una pausa y acercándose para tomar el rostro del hombre entre su mano y verlo a los ojos

**- esto es para que aprendas que aquí mando yo, si te digo que saltes tu preguntarás ¿Qué tal alto?-** se acerco más al rostro del hombre

**- ¿entendido?-**el hombre solo pudo asentir en señal de aprobación y fue entonces cuando el Lord soltó su rostro y se dio la vuelta para salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

-------------------------

Después de un buen rato, los mortífagos se retiraron y lo dejaron tirado en el piso, con la puerta abierta; poco tiempo después él logro levantarse y salió como pudo de ese lugar, tenía que llegar a Hogwarts antes de que se preocuparan por no verlo en todo el día y salieran a buscarle.

Llegó a la escuela entrada la noche, y lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirse a su habitación para descansar; ya había tomado unas pociones para el dolor, pero aún así, en varias partes de su cuerpo podía sentir un ligero dolor.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que él hubiera querido, pero no tenía más remedio que levantarse, ir a desayunar y después a su clase pues el día anterior no había llegado.

Después de desayunar y asistir a sus clases, regresó a su habitación y entonces fue llamado al servicio de su Lord

----------------------------

Al llegar a la guarida de Voldemort se encontró con que habían sido convocados a una junta urgente; al entrar al salón, noto que todos ya estaban ahí incluyendo al Lord que se encontraba sentado en su habitual silla para esas reuniones; per lo notaba bastante serio.

Al ya estar todos acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, Voldemort dio inicio con su discurso.

**-Los he reunido aquí para informarles que el ministerio esta tras nuestros pasos, al parecer algún descuidado hizo algo indebido y nos están pisando los talones-** decía con un aire de superioridad pero s ele notaba un poco preocupado, o al menos eso parecía

**- Algunos de los mortífagos que teníamos infiltrados fueron descubiertos y llevados a Azkabán, por lo tanto algunos de ustedes serán mandados a diversas partes del mundo a reclutar tropas; mientras tanto yo tengo que realizar un viaje; el motivo no es de su incumbencia-** y sin más se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todos los presentes

**- Así que espero que tengan mucho cuidado con lo que dicen y hacen-**entonces se acerco a Draco y lo miro directamente a los ojos, como queriendo descifrar todos sus secretos; para luego voltear y ver a Severus, que estaba sentado justo en medio de Draco y de Lucius.

**-También se me informo que hay espías entre mis seguidores, así que espero que ustedes me ayuden a descubrirlos, no quisiera enterarme que su lealtad esta en otra parte-** sugirió, pero más bien, advirtió a los tres hombres, ellos sabían lo que pasaría si alguien era espía, una tortura sin precedentes para después darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

**-Ya saben lo que le pasa a los que me traicionan-**Dicho esto se retiro dejando atrás a todos sus seguidores, algunos bastante complacidos, otros tantos asustados y unos pocos aún en shock con la advertencia de su amo

-----------------------------------

Habían pasado ya un par de días, desde que Voldemort salió a su misterioso viaje, y nuestro enfermero había ido a visitar un par de veces a Harry para ver su estado; estaba muy complacido de que nadie hubiera intentado atacar a Harry o divertirse con él un rato a espaldas de "su amo"; además con el encargo que Voldemort había echo a sus compañeros mortífagos, muchos de ellos no estaban rondando la guarida; y eso significaba más libertad para el, podía ir y venir sin levantar tantas sospechas y visitar a Harry a su antojo.

Ese día estaba en la celda de Harry, pero este estaba dormido; se veía tan tranquilo como si en sus sueños estuviera fuera de ese lugar, tal vez soñaba con sus amigos; al verlo así no pudo evitar sonreír y se acerco para tomar el rostro de Harry y acariciarle una mejilla y hablarle con cariño

**-Te ves tan tranquilo durmiendo, ¿me pregunto que soñarás?-** dijo esto con aire curioso

**-¿Soñarás con tus amigos?... ¿o con un amor perdido?-** aquí comenzaba a sentirse un poco triste

**-¿Me pregunto si tu estarás enamorado de alguien?, ¿serás correspondido o será un amor imposible como el mío?-**

**-Lo más seguro es que tengas a alguien, pero él o ella te amará tanto como yo a ti, sería capaz de dar su vida por verte feliz, capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad solo por verte sonreír un momento?-**aquí ya se le escapaban las lágrimas

**-¿Por qué te amo tanto?, es tan intenso lo que siento por ti, que me quema por dentro y me consume-** en esta etapa ya no pudo contener el llanto y comenzó a llorar, mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de su amado.

Entonces no pudo contenerse más y acerco su rostro al de Harry, pero no pudo hacer lo que quería, no podía aprovecharse así de el, así que solo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios; entonces Harry comenzó a removerse y se despertó, entonces se vio forzado a alejarse, pero Harry pudo sentir su presencia e incluso llego hasta él el olor de el otro hombre en esa habitación; después de tantas visitas, había aprendido a reconocer su olor y su presencia.

**-Hola, te habías tardado en venir visitarme-** Harry se sentía tonto por hablarle así, como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo y más por que no obtenía respuesta alguna de ese hombre más que un aja de vez en cuando.

_Me encantaría decirte que no fue a propósito, pero no puedo hablarte, ¿Acaso te emociona que te venga a ver?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, siento que te importa que este a tu lado pero no puedo hacerme falsas esperanzas _

**-mmm- **fue lo único que dijo, pero esto emociona a Harry, sabía que este misterioso hombre lo escuchaba, y hasta parecía que lo entendía; para Harry no eran necesarias tantas palabras pues cada ves que el misterioso hombre s ele acercaba para curarlo o darle un trozo de pan, podía sentí,r en ese simple gesto, tantas cosas que ni el mismo sabía descifrar.

_¿Será que lo tienen amenazado para no hablarme?, me pregunto si tendrás a alguien a tu lado, es posible que si, puedo sentir que eres alguien muy especial; espera Harry ¿Por qué estas pensando en eso?,_ y sin poder evitarlo un leve sonrojo surgió en su cara, el cual no paso desapercibido por nuestro enfermero

_Que lindo te ves cuando te sonrojas, creo que debo irme antes de cometer una locura, por que esos labios tuyos me invitan a besarlos y no creo poder contenerme más, _sin más empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Harry oyó sus pasos

**-¡Espera!, no te vayas-** indicó algo alterado, entonces el hombre se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry

**-No quiero que te vayas, me gustaría platicar contigo- hizo** una pausa**- No sé por que nunca me diriges la palabra- **Harry ya estaba un poco irritado, le molestaba pensar en que no conocía bien a esa persona y que era con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo**- pero me gustarías que por lo menos me escucharas-**

_No puede ser, quiere que me quede con el;_** nuestro misterioso enfermero no cabía de la emoción**

**-Digo eres la única persona aquí con quien tengo contacto y me siento solo- **decía Harry sumamente apenado por su comentario, tal vez había sonado muy atrevido

_Tonto de mí, como pude creer que de verdad quería estar más tiempo conmigo, es solo porque no hay nadie más_

**- oh-** fue lo único que le dio a Harry como respuesta después de un momento de incómodo silencio; quien se sintió terriblemente mal, pues después de razonar un poco lo que acababa de decirle a ese hombre comprendió que no había sido lo mejor que puso haber dicho

_Que estúpido eres Harry Potter, genial, ahora va a creer que es tu tabla de salvación y que como no hay nadie más por eso le hablas; aguarda ¿ Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que piense?_, decía Harry para si mismo,

_Ay demonios,_ pensaba Harry_, _ y es que la voz de aquel hombre se oía con tristeza cuando hablo.

**-No es por que seas la única persona aquí, es que me caes bien jaja- **hizo una pausa Harry

**-Se que se oye extraño ya que no hemos convivido mucho, pero me pareces una persona agradable, aunque nunca digas nada- **Harry volvió a reír

**- solo creo que eres un hombre de pocas palabras-** este comentario también causo gracia en aquel hombre que solo se limito a sonreír

**- entonces, ¿si te quedarás a "platicar" conmigo?-** preguntó Harry con expectación

**- Aja- **fue la respuesta del enfermero

La tarde se fue en que Harry le contaba cosas de su vida en Hogwarts, las travesuras que hacia con sus amigos a los profesores y a otros compañeros de escuela; nuestro enfermero sonreía al recordar las bromas de las que él mismo fue víctima; cuando él se dio cuenta ya era algo tarde y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida

**-¿Ya te tienes que ir?-** preguntó Harry

**-Aja-**

**-¿Tan tarde es?-**

**-Aja-**

**-Pero volverás mañana ¿verdad?-**

**-Aja-** y entonces abrió la puerta y salió de la celda de Harry para dirigirse a Hogwarts

Y así pasaron un par días más en los que el enfermero visitaba a Harry, "platicaban", bueno, mejor dicho, Harry hablaba y nuestro enfermero solo escuchaba, todo iba bien hasta que una noche uno de los mortífagos, que iba regresando a la guarida después de cumplir con su misión de reclutar seguidores, vio salir a nuestro enfermero de la celda de Harry; esto podía parecer algo normal puesto que él estaba a cargo de todo el asunto referente a Harry, pero lo que lo hizo sospechar que algo más sucedía fue verlo salir sonriente y embobado; como solo se esta cuando uno cae en las garras del amor.

El mortífago decidió no pensar en el asunto, pero sabía que había algo raro detrás, se dirigía a otra parte de la guarida cuando se encontró con otro mortífago

**-¿Qué te sucede?-**

**-Es que acabo de ver algo que me pareció extraño-**

**-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-**

**-¿Sabes si a alguien le tocaba guardia con Potter?-** le dijo en tono frió cortando la pregunta

**-¿Por qué?, algo sabes ¿verdad?-** decía curioso, pero al ver que el otro no respondía y le lanzaba una gélida mirada le respondió- a nadie, el amo no lo creyó conveniente, además así débil como esta no iría a ningún lado-hizo una pausa- además nadie tiene acceso a la celda-

**-¿Estas seguro?-**

**-Si, el único que puede entrar y salir es el que lo cura, digamos que esta a cargo de él-**

**-Pues él no puede seguir a cargo -**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Por qué esta enamorado de Potter-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**- A que hace varias noches lo vi salir de aquí muy sospechoso y ayer por la noche sucedió lo mismo, solo que esta vez lo vi salir de la celda del mocoso ese; sospecho que tiene sentimientos por él; además me informaron que lo han visto merodeando por aquí muy seguido-**

**-Debes decírselo inmediatamente al Lord - **hizo una pausa y lo medito un momento**- además sabes de sobra que si le ocultan cosas para el es traición, y ya sabes que eso lo cobra muy caro-**

El otro mortífago se paralizó al instante, sabía que debía haberle dicho lo ocurrido al instante, pero a el no le pareció nada relevante hasta la noche anterior cuando lo vio salir de la mazmorra; pero por otro lado estaba que su amo lo había mandado a una misión con carácter de urgente, y Lord Voldemort se había ausentado por unos días, con el pretexto de reunir tropas para la Guerra que muy probablemente se avecinaba y no regresaba sino hasta el día siguiente.

**-se lo diré mañana a primera hora- dijo **esto y se alejo perdiéndose en las sombras, sin notar que él estaba observando todo y, desde luego, oyó todo; entonces supo que eses sería , muy probablemente, el último día con su amado; pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera.

-------------------------

En el siguiente capítulo

**- Creo que me he enamorado de ti, no sé cuando exactamente, ni como-** hizo una pausa**- sólo sucedió sin que yo lo pudiera evitar-**

_Yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero no te lo puedo decir, solamente puedo demostrártelo_


End file.
